Never Mix a Demon and Wine
by Odi et amo
Summary: Sesshomaru gets drunk and begins to ponder things. Things like his ward and growing up and why she should never take a bath naked...Was a oneshot, but now has a minisequel!
1. Chapter 1: Drunk as hell

Plop

Sesshomaru let loose a growl as he fell backwards in the chair and landed on the floor, beautiful silver-white hair spread around him. His armor was lying on the desk of his private libray. About eight or nine wine bottles ago he had decided it was too heavy, then he questioned whether or not armor was actually necessary in the house and ended up deciding something about never wearing it again.

His gi and hakama were half on, half on him. His entire upper torso was exposed to the flickering candle light and there was a red wine stain on his pants. He looked at it, angry over the fact that it didn't look like a sukara flower, then he remembered it was a wine stain.

He downed the rest of his eighteenth bottle and growled again.

Stupid Rin. He had let her stay with him for the past eight years, and how does the little brat repay him?

She decides that Jaken is now _her_ servant and that Ah-Un was a terrible name for a dragon. Ryuho is much more dignified.

He'd show her dignified...grr...

To top off the misery of his suffering he discovered Rin had grown up on him.

GROWN UP!

When the hell had she decided to become older? She wasn't supposed to do anything without his permission and aging was totally out of the question. So was going into heat. And being naked in her bathtub.

Some distant corner of his mind realized that ningen-onna aged but still...Somehow the idea that she was of age to bear children was angry over that fact. Where had his sweet little girl gone? The one that picked flowers for him and smiled with her adoring chocolate eyes and followed him around asking all sorts of questions about everything she could think of. Innocence still shone from her but there was now a maturity there. The abrupt realization that she was a human being raised by a demon lord.

He did not like it.

The memory of what had led to his intoxication ran up to him. Arousing and wonderful.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru entered Rin's chaimbers, prepared to tell her what he thought of Ah-Un's new name and to tell her that they were to go border patrolling again. He was used to just walking freely into her rooms so his mind forgot to tell him that it was dark out. She probably wanted to be alone. Or she was asleep.

He was not prepared for the sight of her rising out of her tub, gloriously naked. Her skin was shining in alabastor perfection as water streamed all over her lushly curved body. She turned at his entrance and he recieved the most wonderful eyeful he had ever had. Her hair was falling down her back, a few strands falling in front and swirling around her full, perky white breasts. Her waist was small and dainty. He could have easily spanned it with his large clawed hands. Her waist flared out into hips perfectly made for child-bearing, a patch of dark hairwas between her long, well-toned legs. The scent of her monthly bleeding filled the air. A human would not have detected the scent but Sesshomaru did.

He automatically reacted to it too, the front of his pants becoming painfully tight. The reaction was emabarrassing for a youkai who hated humans. It was even worse for him since he had raised Rin from the age of eight years old. He normally left the Palace when her courses came but his time they came earlier than was expected.

Rin just stood there looking at him, completely unembarrassed. For once in his extended life he felt a small regret for raising her unaware of men and thier passions. She had absolutely no idea of the effect she had on him.

He turned around and left the tempting sight and smell.

oooooooooo

Sesshomaru groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, the cold marble floor not doing much to assuad the need to make love to his ward. If anything it made it worse by reminding him that she would do anything for him. If he so chose he could take her on a floor. He could violate that intoxicating innocence in whatever place or position he desired. She would not protest.

A shudder ran through him at that thought, as well as an image of them on the floor of this very study, her legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her, his seed filling her. It was possible. She would let him. Oh, dear kami-sama she would let him

He had never failed to notice how her cherry blossom scent would become stronger and spicier everytime she looked at him. He had just ignored it.

Kami-sama...She would let him do as he wished, even be receptive to it.

Why had she grown up? When she was younger it had been so easy to love her, free of these complicated emotions. He had never had to fear her rejecting that love.

He sat up. What if she rejected him or became frightened of him? What if she no longer loved him afterwards? What if she didn't love him now? He had always been sure of her affection for him. He knew he loved her. What if she no longer loved him? He couldn't stand that.

His eyes turned red and his fangs extended.

SHE _WOULD_ LOVE HIM!

She would, and she would come to him willingly. The doubt lingered on in his mind though.

He had never spoken words of affection to her. He had only allowed her to stay with him and showered her with gifts. He had unconsciously been courting her for all this time, he realized.

He hoped that had been enough.

He would give her more.

He would mate with her.

She would be his lady.

The Lady of the Western Lands.

Her humanity was no longer an issue. He had long ago banished that prejudice of her. He could banish it for thier children.

Sesshomaru stood and rang a servant. When the young maid came he told her to awake Rin and send her to him.

Oh, yes. She would be willing...

oooooooooo

Rin knocked on the door to the study and waited. She wondered what Sesshomaru-sama wished to speak to her about. Maybe it was about what he had come to her rooms to tell her about, but had run out before speaking.

The door opened and she restrained herself from gaping. Sesshomaru-sama wasn't wearing a shirt! A blush tinted her cheeks and she looked at the floor. His hand on her shoulder suprised her as he pulled her into the study, pushed the door closed, and pushed her against it, bringing his body against hers. A clawed hand reached out to force her chin up, her gaze to his.

Rin was confused. Sesshomaru-sama never touched her unless necessary. Maybe something was wrong. But his eyes were showing more emotion than she had ever seen before. She saw affection and worry in the golden depths, as well as something that made them appear hot. She felt a tingling in her stomach as he continued to watch her. It became worse when she felt something large and hard against her stomach. Something that was good-feeling.

" Sesshomaru-sama..?" she asked him.

" Rin."

That was all that was said for a while, then he lifted her up and pushed that hard thing against the area between her legs. The tingling became worse as she realized in embarrassment that she was becoming wet.

" Rin." He said again. " Do you love me?"

Rin didn't understand. Didn't he know that she loved him?

" Hai, Sesshomaru-sama..."

" Good. Stop saying sama. My name is Sesshomaru."

" But Rin already knew that milord."

" Don't Milord me either!"

" But what is Rin supposed to call you?"

" Sesshomaru."

" Sesshomaru?"

" Yes Rin?"

" You smell strange."

A growl escaped Sesshomaru as he realized what she was reffering to. Of course the smell of wine would be hard to escape if you were this close to a person and happened to be slightly tipsy. She had obviously smelt the alcohol on him and was in all likelihood, confused. He had never allowed her to touch a drop of the stuff so she was not used to the scent. Tonighht was going to be very entertaining.

" Rin, I want you to try something..." He said to her, then grabbed her hand, an action he had never done and led her over to his desk and sat her upon it. The action wasn't hard to do considering she only came to his shoulders, if that. For the first time he realized that Rin was small. Really small. Smaller than all the demonesses he had ever met and that miko that traveled with his brother. For some strange reason that was an amusing thought, and he started to laugh. She had only come up to his knee when she was eight, and now had still failed to at least come to his shoulders. Ha, Ha!

He was still laughing as he reached for yet another bottle of wine and poured it into a glass and handed it to her. She took it with a small thank you and took a small sip. She immediately began to cough.

" What is this? " She asked when she gained control of her self. He began to laugh again.

" Drink the entire cup Rin, it's good for you. It would please me to see you drink it. You wish to please me right Rin?" He then proceeded to wink at her. She gave him a mortified expression but took another sip, grimacing at the burning flavor.

" You know Rin, you're really pretty. Beautiful actually. Quite lovely and sweet and kind and you love me! That makes me very happy you know. Very happy. And I love you too. I do. A lot." He took another drink out of the bottle, downing half it's contents. " You're all mine too. Mine, mine, mine. I like that I practically own you. I like all the things I own and you I like best. Soon, you'll own me too. And then we will both belong to each other. And you'll become large with my pups. Mine, mine, mine,mine, mine. All mine sweet Rin. Do you taste sweet? Let me taste you." He licked her neck and kissed it. " Mmm..." He gave a small nip at her earlobe and began to caress her waist and hips through her clothing, ultimately moving his hand to her butt and giving a squeeze. " Mine..."

Her breathing had quickened and her scent had become spicier. Her glass fell to the floor, forgotten as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Sesshomaru began undo tho top of her kimono, pulling it apart and unbounding her breasts. His mouth went to her nipple as he layed her back over his desk, legs dangling off the edge. Her little cries moved him to do more and he did, untying her kimono and spreading it out around her. He then raised himself off her and stared, admiring the view layed out before him.

Her breasts were neither small nor large but perfectly sized for his hands as was her waist. Her legs were ivory toned and enticingly long. The small patch of hair between them was too tempting to ignore as he went down to his knees and kneeled between her legs. He buried his face in the dark curls and took a breath in. The scent was indescribable but so wonderful. He took a lick at her.

Rin sat upright as she realized Sesshomaru was kissing her between her legs. Somehow it seemed wrong to kiss someone there but at the same time it was extremely good. It was causing her to feel a strange pressure where his mouth was. She gasped as he began to nibble at one spot on her that seemed to be the most sensitive.

It was too much. She began to buck to try and dislodge him but his hand came up and stopped her from moving away from him. Distantly she heard moaning, then became embarrassed as she realized it was her making those sounds. Growling and purring reached her ears from Sesshomaru and she began to push at him to make him stop the almost painful pressure. He complied and she screamed as the pressure was released. It seemed to last forever. Her mind stopped functioning for a while and she was sure her heart stopped.

She was dimly aware of Sesshomaru rising above her again and resuming licking, kissing, and biting her flesh. Slowly some reality returned as Sesshomaru kissed her almost roughly on the mouth. The hard thing was between her legs again and the pressure began to return. She wanted that release from the pressure again and she knew that hard thing, whatever it was, could give her release. She pushed her hips at him, begging for something she knew she would die without and meeting his tongue. His hand was all over her. Touching her everywhere he could reach and leaving electric like shocks everywhere it touched. Those shocks moved throughout her and centered between her legs. He climbed off of her again and she moaned from the pain of his departure.

She looked at him from passion glazed eyes as he undid his pants and they fell to the floor. Her eyes widened as she discovered what that "hard thing" was. It rose out of silvery-white curls and seemed impossibly large. And thus, Rin had a revalation: It was going to go inside of her, the how was still unknown.

Sesshomaru pulled her to the edge of his desk and stepped between her legs, slowly pushing himelf inside of her. Another growl escaped him as he felt the barrier of her virginity against him. His hand moved from her hips to her back, forcing her to sit up and be pressed chest to chest with him. His hand moved back down to her butt and he buried is face in her neck with a whispered " I'm sorry."

Suddenly he shoved violently forward and bit her neck.

The pain was almost unbearable. Rin felt as if she was being split in two and being punished for some crime she was unaware of. He stilled and began to stroke her again. He licked her neck gently, washing the blood away with his tongue.

Slowly the pain lessened. She relaxed and wrapped er arms around his neck. Pressure began to build up again and she gave a small movement to try and relieve the ache. Sesshomaru began to thrust slowly in to her, trying to be gentle. Rin didn't like the fact that he was making the ache worse though and thrust back at him.

A chuckle escaped him. So his Rin liked it a bit harder, hmm? He began to speed up the pace of his thrusts, going faster and pushing deeper. She began to moan his name over and over, matching his pace. He layed her down gently on the desk again, this time going with her and sped up yet again. He began to steadily make his movements sharper and harder and gasping from pleasure. He buried his face in her neck again as she squuezed him tightly. Her orgasm hit him hard as she screamed his name into the large study, the sound echoing off of his walls and pushing him to his limit.

A half-yell, half-roar escaped him as his essence rushed into her, leaving him feeling weak, sated and impossibly strong. The smell of life reached him as he realized that a child had been created this night.

Fin...


	2. Chapter 2: Birth

Five months later Rin lay on Sesshomaru's bed, screaming in the agony of birth. Her sides felt as if they were being stabbed, and her pelvis being torn in two. Next to her, Sesshomaru stood holding her hand. His normally stoic face was reveiling every emotion that passed through his body, and if it had been a different time, Rin would have been amused. Instead she was yelling at him for daring to impregnate her, while the servants in the hall (normally they would be working but the birth of the heir to the Western lands was too important to pass up) giggled and gossiped over what the child would look like, as well as the fact that no one had dared called thier lord a "irritating, stuck-up prig with no heart or conscience" to his face and lived.

The doctor was doing his best to calm the young woman, who was doing her best to push the baby out as well as crush Sesshomaru's hand, who was looking paler than his norm. His stripes had gone from magenta to a pale pink color, and the moon had almost faded from his forehead. He looked as if he was ready to faint.

"The head is crowning Milady!" The demonic doctor cried out, suddenly even more excited than previously. Neither Sesshomaru or Rin could see what the child looked like, but it was obviously a mini-Inuyasha looking fella...or girl...the sex was still impossible to determine. Servants in the hall were betting whether it would be male or female. Only one had dared say it was female, while another, new to the shoji and still unaware of dog demon birthing habits, betted it would be a whole brood of male and females.

Rin didn't care either way, she just wanted the child out and she wanted it out now!

Sesshomaru gasped in pain as another wave hit Rin's body, causing her to not only dig in her fingers, but cause a popping sound as well. The doctor shouted out an order to her, but she didn't hear it. It didn't matter either way, the order was push, and that was all she did.

Suddenly there was a glorious release of pressure, and a loud scream hit the air. It wasn't Rin this time, nor an obscenity. It was a baby.

"Ooooohhhh...he's so cute..." Rin said, and the doctor shook his head.

"She's just beautiful Milady." He said. then handed her the child after wiping her off and wrapping her in a silk blanket. Rin looked at her baby in wonder, amazed that such a perfect being could come from her. Sesshomaru, suddenly realizing that his fingers were no longer being smashed, breathed a sigh in relief, and attempted to touch the childs face. Rin slapped his hand away, and scooted away with a hissed "Shoo doggy."

Unfortunately her movement caused another contraction to hit, and she gasped in pain, bending over the child. Before another wave hit her she handed the girl over to a midwife, who had entered the room a few seconds prior.

The doctor appeared to be utterly stunned, and quickly lifted up the sheet again, praying it was merely the afterbirth, although he knew that wasn't likely.

He was right.

It was another baby.

Unlike the previous birth this only took a few minutes. The only complication was the childs broad shoulders, which caused a great deal of trouble. Before the doctor could help pull the child out, Rin pushed it out, screaming in pain when a small rip formed near her uterus. Unlike the girl, this one was obviously a boy. He didn't scream at the sudden shock of sunlight, but instead growled at it, trying to shove it away with his soft claws. A thump was heard, and Rin looked to her side.

Sesshomaru had finally passed out.

oooooooooo

About an hour later he had finally come to, wondering why he was lying on the floor. The children were lying in Rin's arms, nursing off of her. The afterbirth had already been disposed of, and the mystery of why no one had known there was a second child solved.

The children's hearts were beating perfectly in sync with one another.

Sesshomaru stood and sat on the side of the bed, staring at them, his mouth in a small "o" shape.

The girl child was obviously going to be a beauty. Her hair was thick, and silver white like her fathers. A small crescent moon lay upon her forehead, and two little white ears were perched atop her head. Her only stripes were on her thighs and upper arms. Her skin was as pale as her fathers, and her eyes were a dark brown with black lashes.

The boy was almost entirely opposite.

His hair was black as pitch, and his stripes lay boldly on his dark cheeks, wrists, arms, chest, thighs, and ankles. His golden eyes were framed by red markings. His pointy ears were a bit longer than his fathers, giving him a very elven appearence, and his bone structure was almost twice as large as his sisters. They were both absolutely beautiful.

This time, when Sesshomaru reached out a hand, Rin didn't hiss and scoot away. Instead she gently handed over their daughter, and smiled at him, exhaustion evident in her eyes.

"I wasn't sure what to name her. We had only decided on a boy's name..."

"You did name him Jin right?" Sesshomaru asked, playfully tickling his daughters feet and smiling when she frowned and kicked at him.

"Yes..but her..."

"Hn..."

They both sat in silence for a while, before Rin finally came up with something.

"Can we name her Kanashimi?" She asked, looking hopeful. "It was my mothers name and I wish to honor her memory thus."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"Name her sorrow? She does no look sad."

"I know, but..."

"It is a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

The sun began to set over the horizen.

oooooooooo

Mmmkay, so there is the "sequel" to this. To tell the truth, I had never planned on one, but since so many people asked... I'm sorry if this isn't as good as my other stuff, but my heart sorta wasn't in it. It seems lacking to me, but I'm glad I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it, and leave reviews please!

Special thanks goes to: Znfantasygoddess, inkheart6, SesshomarusMistress, Okami-Chan-Mangy-Wolf, Kagura134, Chew Chew, L.M.R.N.T, Lydia-Kay, Darth Vader C11, Googol, and anyone else who has yet to review this story. :hugs: Thank you!


End file.
